dont_starvefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Реплики Венди
thumb|314pxВэнди - девочка с весьма макабристическими взглядами на жизнь и мертвой сестрой-близняшкой. 'Вэнди (Wendy)' 'Инструменты' Топор- "An instrument for Industry and murder." ("Инструмент для труда и убийства.") Элитный топор- "That's one fancy axe." ("Это стильный топор.") Лопата- "What terrible secrets might I uncover?" ("Какие же ужасные секреты мне откроются?") Королевская лопата- "I can't wait to dig holes." ("Руки чешутся покопать ямы.") Кирка- "So that I might penetrate the earth itself." ("Я смогу пробиться внутрь самой земли.") Роскошная кирка- "Hey, isn't gold really soft?" ("Эй, а золото разве не очень мягкое?") Бритва- "This is just for shaving." ("Это просто для бритья.") Молот- "Oh that I may crush the world." ("О, с этим я смогу уничтожить этот мир.") Вилы- "What a devilish tool!" ("Что за дьявольский инструмент!") 'Источники света' Костер и Кострище (при постройке)- "I might survive this night. ("Возможно я переживу эту ночь.") Костер и Кострище (жаркий)- "A vision of Hell!" ("Видение Ада!") Костер и Кострище (умеррено жаркий)- "It's a fire." ("Это огонь.") Костер и Кострище (почти не горящий)- "The gloom encroaches." ("Мрак прорывается.") Костер и Кострище (потухающий)- "Darkness is looming." ("Тьма приближается.") Костер и Кострище (выгоревший)- "That is not a good sign." ("Это нехороший знак.") Шахтерская каска- "This will keep my hands free." ("Это освободит мне руки.") Светильник Джека- "Spooky illumination." ("Жутковатое освещение.") Фонарь- Факел- "A tiny bulwark against the night." ("Маленький бастион против ночи.") 'Выживание' Рюкзак- "It's for me to put my stuff in." ("Это для меня, что бы класть в него вещи.") Свиной мешок - "They are more useful in death" ("От них больше толку когда они мертвы.") Ловушка- "Simple grass has become deadly." ("Обычная трава стала смертоносной.") Ловушка для птиц- "Sticks and silk turned lethal." ("Палки и паутина стали смертоносными.") Сачок- "A prison for tiny insects." ("Тюрьма для маленьких насекомых.") Удочка- "Hook, line and stick!" ("Крючок, леска и палка!") Лечебная мазь- Медовый бинт- Камень-грелка - "There it sits, just taking up space." ("Лежит и просто занимает место.") Камень-грелка (холодный) - "As cold and lifeless as every other rock." ("Холодный и безжизненный, как и любой другой камень") Камень-грелка (теплый) - "Even now it's warmth is fading..." (Даже теперь тепло уходит...) Камень-грелка (горячий) - "Those that burn brightest, burn fastest." (Чем ярче горит, тем быстрее выгорит) Спальник- "Sleep is but a temporary death." ("Сон не что иное как временная смерть.") Палатка- "Sleep is but a preview of death." ("Сон не что иное как предшествие смерти.") Зонтик - "The clouds weep." ("Облака рыдают.") 'Еда' Казан- "It makes me hungry just to look at it." ("От одного вида слюнки текут") Казан (готовится, осталось много времени)- "This is going to take a while." ("Это займет определенное время.") Казан (готовится, осталось немного времени)- "It's almost done!" (" Практически готово!") Казан (приготовилось)- "Mmmmm! It's ready to eat!" ("Мммм! Готово к употреблению в пищу!") Казан (не удалось добавить ингредиент)- Farm Plot, Speedy Farm Plot and Turbo Farm Plot- "What seeds shall I sow?" ("Семена чего я сею?") Farm Plot, Speedy Farm Plot and Turbo Farm Plot (growing)- "Leafy tendrils coil out of the muck." ("Побеги листьев пробиваются из грязи.") Farm Plot, Speedy Farm Plot and Turbo Farm Plot (needs fertilizer)- "This earth is cold and dead." ("Почва мертвая и холодная.") Холодильник- "It's as cold as my heart." ("Столь же холодный, как мое сердце.") Сушилка - "I can hang meat here." ("Я могу повесить сюда мясо.") Сушилка (мясо сушится) - "It sways in the drying wind." ("Оно (мясо) качается на иссушающем ветру") Сушилка (высушилось) - "The drying is over." ("Сушка закончилась.") 'Исследования' Научная Машина- "I will learn unspeakable things." ("Я научусь невыразимым вещам.") Алхимическая Машина- "I will learn unspeakable things." ("Я научусь невыразимым вещам.") Манипулятор Теней- Зимометр- "Why do I feel it is measuring my mortality?" ("Почему мне кажется, что он измеряет мою смертность?") Дождиметр - нет реплики (баг) Громоотвод (незаряжен)- "Focuses the destruction." ("Направляет разрушение.") Громоотвод (заряжен)- "Even its power will fade." ("Даже его мощь уйдет.") Порох- 'Самозащита' Копье- "I have become the destroyer of worlds." ("Я стала разрушителем миров.") Мясная Бита- "It's a... thing." ("Это... Нечто.") Бумеранг - "Death return to the sender." ("Смерть возвращается к отправителю.") Бумеранг (попадание по себе) - "Ow! That was karma." ("Ау! Это карма.") Вредоносный Дротик- Усыпляющий Дротик- "Just don't breathe in." ("Главное не вдыхать.") Огненный Дротик- "Shall I burn down the world?" ("Не сожгу ли я этим мир?") Футбольный Шлем- "I don't like sports." ("Не люблю спорт.") Травяная Броня - "I prolong the inevitable." ("Я лишь оттягиваю неизбежное.") Деревянная Броня- "I might hold off the inevitable a bit longer with this." ("Этим я оттяну неизбежное чуть дальше.") Мраморная Броня - "Stops the daggers that stab at mine heart." ("Останови кинжалы что пронзают мое сердце.") Пчелиная Мина- "It buzzes when I shake it." ("Она жужжит, когда я её трясу.") Ловушка Из Зубьев- "A devious surprise from underground." ("Подлый сюрприз из под земли.") 'Конструкции' Улей- "They shall labour so that I can steal." ("Они должны трудиться, чтобы мне было что украсть.") Улей (с медом)- "Their toils have been fruitful!" ("Их труды были плодотворными!") Клетка для птиц- "Some of us can see our cages." ("Некоторые из нас могут видеть свои клетки.") Клетка для птиц (занята)- "He is happier now." ("Теперь он счастливее.") Клетка для птиц (занята, птица спит)- "Is he dead? No. Just sleeping." ("Он мертв? Нет. Просто спит.") Дом Свиньи- "At least they are comfortable." ("По крайней мере они удобные.") Дом Свиньи (занята и свет выключен)- "Now I'm all alone." ("Теперь я совсем одна.") Дом Свиньи (занята и свет включен)- "I hope he is enjoying himself." ("Надеюсь ему там хорошо.") Хижина Зайца- Стена Из Травы (в инвентаре)- "Their defensive value is questionable." ("Их защитная ценность под вопросом.") Стена Из Травы (размещенная)- "That is the mere suggestion of defense" ("Это просто намек на защиту.") Деревянная Стена (размещенная)- "Now I can delay the inevitable." ("Теперь я могу отдалить неизбежное.") Деревянная Стена (в инвентаре)- "Bundled logs." ("Связанные бревна.") Каменная Стена (размещенная)- "What will protect me from what's inside?" ("Что защитит меня от внутреннего врага?") Каменная Стена (в инвентаре)- "These won't protect me from the demons within." ("Она не защитит от внутренних демонов.") Сундук - "For which to contain my lucre." ("Для хранения моего хабара.") Табличка - "A mark is made, however transient." ("Я оставила след, хоть и эфемерный.") Статую Максвелла - "He brought me here." ("Он привел меня сюда.") 'Материалы' Веревка- "That would be the easy way out of this place." ("Это был бы простой способ выбраться из этого места.") Доски- "Even Scarier for the trees." ("Еще страшнее для деревьев.") Каменный Блок- "The better to mark graves with." ("Удобно для пометки могил.") Папирус- "For documenting my pain." ("Для документирования моей боли.") Аметист- Топливо Ужаса- "With the sleep of dreams comes this stuff." ("Со сном, полным сновидений, появляется это.") 'Магия' Мясное чучело- "I'm just putting off the inevitable." ("Я просто оттягиваю неизбежное.") Флейта Пана- "Music is the window to my empty soul." ("Музыка есть окно к моей пустой душе.") Амулет- "I wonder who used to own this." ("Интересно, кому он принадлежал.") Человек-оркестр- Огонь Ночи- "Eerie and yet beautiful." ("Жутко, и в то же время красиво.") Броня Ночи- "A Perfectly safe way to go insane." ("Абсолютно надёжный способ сойти с ума.") Тёмный Меч- "Dreams come to a point. A sharp one." ("Мечты пришли к концу. Острому концу.") Ледяной Посох- Огненный Посох - "I don't want to set world on fire" ("Я не хочу сжечь всё вокруг.") 'Одежда' Соломенная Шляпа- "I shall cover my head." ("Я покрою свою голову.") Шляпа Бифало- "I shall cover my head." ("Я покрою свою голову.") Шляпа Пчеловода- "This should keep me protected" ("Она меня защитит.") Перьеая Шляпа- "I AM A BIRD!" ("Я ПТИЦА!") Зимняя Шапка- "It helps stave off the encroaching cold." ("Она помогает остановить посягательства холода.") Цилиндр- "I shall cover my head." ("Я покрою свою голову.") Трость- Удобный Жилет- "It's a... thing." ("Это...Нечто.") Толстовка- "Skin to wear on my skin." ("Кожа, чтобы прикрыть мою кожу.") Утепленная Толстовка- "It may warm my body, but what of my spirit?" ("Она греет моё тело, но что согреет душу?") Шляпа-куст - "Oh to disappear." ("О, для исчезания.") Венок- "But I am in mourning..." ("Но я в трауре...") Наушники- Набор Для Шитья- 'Природа - Растения' Ель Ель - "Nature is so boring." ("Природа такая скучная.") Ель (срубленная) - "Everything dies." (Всё умирает.) Ель (горящая) - "It's burning brightly." ("Ярко горит.") Ель (Сгоревшая) - "Used up and done for." (Использована и покинута) Бревно - "If trees could talk, they would scream at the sight of this." ("Если бы деревья могли говорить, они бы кричали при виде этого") Уголь - "It is cold and dead, like my heart." ("Он холоден и мертв, как моё сердце.") Шишка - "A tiny life, ensconced in brittle death." ("Крошечная жизнь,расположилась в хрупкой смерти") Шипастое дерево Шипастое дерево - "A tree that only knows pain." ("Дерево которое знает только боль.") Шипастое дерево (срублено) - "Its spikes were no protection." ("Шипы его не защитили.") Шипастое дерево (горит) - "It burning." ("Оно горит.") Шипастое дерево (сгорело) - "Black like my heart." ("Черное как мое сердце.") Деревце Деревце - "It's trying to grow up." ("Оно пытается вырасти.") Деревце (ободрано) - "Maybe next time, sapling." ("Возможно в следующий раз, деревце.") Деревце (горит) - "Consigned to the flames." ("Предано огню.") Деревце (в инвентаре) - "I should plant this." ("Я должна посадить его.") Ветки - "Plucked from the ground before their prime." ("Вырваны прежде, чем набрали силу") Трава Трава - "It's just a tuft of grass." ("Это просто пучок травы.") Трава (сорвана) - "I like to kill small things." ("Мне нравится убивать маленькие штуки.") Трава (требует удобрений) - "It needs poop." ("Её нужно удобрить.") Трава (горит) - "It smells funny." ("Пахнет весело.") Трава выкопанная - "I should plant this." ("Я должна посадить её.") Трава (в инвентаре) - "I have killed it." ("Я убила её.") Ягодный Куст Ягодный Куст - "A snack perchance?" ("Не перекусить ли?") Ягодный Куст (обобраный)- "I shall have to wait." ("Я должна подождать.") Ягодный Куст (засохший)- "It is barren." ("Он засох.") Ягодный Куст (в инвентаре)- "I should plant this." ("Я должна посадить его.") Тростник Тростник - "It's just a bunch of reeds." ("Это просто пучок тростника.") Тростник (собран) - "I have just picked them." ("Я только что взяла его.") Тростник (горит) - "Soon to be ashes." ("Скоро станет пеплом.") Тростник (в инвентаре) - "I like to cut things up." ("Люблю срезать всякие штуки.") Шипастый куст Шипастый куст - "A bush that always hurts." ("Куст, что всегда ранит.") Шипастый куст (горит) - "Even thorn burn." ("Даже шипы горят.") Прочие растения Растение - "An edible plant." ("Съедобное растение ") Растение (растет) - "Keep growing. I'll wait." ("Продолжает расти. Я подожду.") Растение (плод созрел) - "It is ready for harvest." ("Готово к сбору урожая.") Болотное растение - "It's a plant." ("Это растение") Цветок - "It's bright and cheery. Blech." ("Он ярок и радостен. Бэээ.") Цветок Зла - "At least they're better than the other flowers." ("Хоть эти получше, чем остальные цветы") Приманкоцвет Приманкоцвет - "It consumes all." ("Он пожирает все") Побеги приманкоцвета - "They follow their master's every wish." ("Они выполняют за любую прихоть хозяина") 'Природа - объекты' Алтарь Алтарь Алтарь (активирован) - "A futile ward." ("Бесполезная защита") Ульи Дикий улей - "A wretched hive of Scum and pollen." ("Жалкий улей из отбросов и пыльцы.") Улей пчел-убийц - "They hide in their fortress of hate." ("Они прячуться в свой крепости ненависти") Соты - "Pieces of beehive, scattered." ("Кусочки улья. Разрозненные.") Валун Валун - "Even that is not permanent." ("Даже он не вечен.") Камни - "Some small rocks." ("Немного небольших камней") Кремень - "A tiny blade-like rock." ("Маленький лезвиеподобный камень") Золотой самородок - "I will take it with me." ("Я возьму его с собой") Селитра - "Herein lies the folly of man." ("В нём вся глупость человеческая") Могилы Надгробие (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." ("Здесь написано: молоко. Яйца. Бекон.") Надгробие (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." ("Здесь лежит какой-то парень. Бла-бла-бла.") Надгробие (3)- "Hey, that's my name!" ("Эй, это же моё имя!") Надгробие (4)- "This headstone is blank." ("Здесь ничего не написано.") Могила- "Some day, I will join you." ("Когда-нибудь я присоединюсь к тебе.") Могила (раскопана)- "The earth has vomited up its secrets." ("Земля изрыгнула свои секреты.") След Коалослона Любопытная кучка пыли - "Oh look. More dirt." ("О, посмотрите. Еще больше грязи") След животного - "Signs of the beast." ("Знаки зверя.") Деревянная штука (портал Максвелла) Портал Максвелла - "No good can come of this." ("Ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.") Портал Максвелла (почти закончена) - "Is it half built, or half destroyed?" ("Оно полупостроено или полуразрушено?") Портал Максвелла (завершена)- "I am sure the next realm will be even more horrible!" ("Я уверена - следующий мир будет еще ужаснее!") Ring Thing- "It has no sharp edges." ("Это не имеет острых углов") Crank Thing- "It looks complicated." ("Это выглядет сложно") Box Thing- "It contains a vital spark." (" Это содержит душу(Жизненно-важная искра)") Metal Potato Thing- "What hideous creation!" ("Что за ужасное создание") Червоточина Червоточина (закрыта) - "Life doesn't always make sense." ("Жизнь не всегда имеет смысл.") Червоточина (открыта) - "No matter what is consumed, it is never satisfied." ("Не зависимо от того, что оно потребляет - оно никогда не насытится.") Пруд - "Ophelia, are you down there?" ("Офилия,это ты внизу?") Паучье логово - "A nest of filth and villainy." ("Гнездо грязи и подлости") Паучье яйцо - "A tiny package full of death and destruction." ("Крошечный пакет полный смерти и разрушения") Кроличья нора - "I'm too big to fall down there." ("Я слишком большая чтобы упасть прямо туда") 'Природа - Пещеры' Запечатанная Карстовая воронка - "Someone is trying to keep the underground at bay." ("Кто-то пытается держать поземелье закрытым") Карстовая воронка - "A great evil lurks beneath the surface." ("Великое зло скрывается под поверхностью.") Веревка на поверхность - "The surface beckons." ("Поверхность манит.") Сталагмит - "The Earth gives up its bounty." ("Земля отдает свои сокровища.") Спилагмит - "It is infested." ("Он заражен.") Грибное дерево - "Even the trees down here are weird." ("Даже деревья здесь зловещие.") Цветок света- "It looks fragile." ("Выглядит хрупким.") Лампочка - "It's slowly burning out." ("Она медленно выгорает.") Грибной дерн - "Some ground." ("Немного почвы.") 'Мобы - Монстры' Гончие Гончие приближаются - "The hounds are baying." ("Гончие лают.") Гончая - "Stay back, foul minion of evil!" ("Прочь, мерзский приспешник зла!") Красная гончая - "His disposition is firey." ("У нее вспыльчивый нрав.") Синяя Гончая - "He has a cold, dead heart." ("У нее холодное, мертвое сердце") Зуб гончей - "It's a... thing." ("Это... штука.") Пауки Паук - "A creature of the night!" ("Создание ночи!") Паук (спит) - "Evil is sleeping." ("Зло спит.") Паук (мертв) - "We will meet again some day." ("Однажды мы встретимся.") Паук Воин - "A warrior of the night!" ("Ночной воин!") Паук Воин (спит) - "I must beware." ("Я должна поостеречься.") Паук Воин (мертв)- "We will meet again some day." ("Однажды мы встретимся.") Пещерный паук- "A cowardly spider." ("Трусливый паук.") Плевун - "He's chewing on something." ("Он что-то жует.") Паутина - "So slippery and fine." ("Такая скользкая и тонкая") Паучья железа - "Even in death, this beast causes pain." ("Даже после смерти, эти звери могут причинять боль.") Крампус Крампус - "hello, foul creature of the underworld." ("Привет, подлая подземная тварь.") Мешок Крампуса - "It smells of goat." ("Воняет козлом.") Щупальце Щупальце - "That looks dangerous." ("Выглядит опасным.") Шип щупальца - "It's pointy and slimy." ("Острое и скользкое.") Пятно щупальца - "These are better off unmentioned." ("Лучше не упоминать об этом.") Слизнепаха Курган слизнепах- "The slurtles pop out when they outgrow it."("Слизнепахи выскакивакивают, когда они переростают его") Слизнепаха- "He is mindlessly chasing after rocks."("Он бездумно гонится за камнями") Улипаха- "That one has a larger shell." Слизь слизнепахи- "It shivers with slimy anticipation."("Оно дрожит от слизистых ожиданий.") Сломаный панцирь- "Pieces of broken slurtle dreams."("Осколки рарушенных мечт слизнепахи") Панцирь улипахи- "Now I can hide from my problems."("Теперь я могу скрыться от моих проблем") Мышелиск Мышелиск- "A creature of the night." ("Творение ночи") Гуано- "The inevitable byproduct of life."("Неизбежный побочный продукт жизни.") Крыло мышелиска- "I wish I could fly away." ("Я надеюсь, что смогу улететь отсюда") Cooked Batilisk Wing- "The once held such great potential." Notice: not a typo; it is the actual dialogue ingame. Мэрмы Мэрм - "Horrib swamp thing!" ("Ужасная болотная тварь!") Голова мэрма - "No dignity at all." ("Нет достоинства вообще.") Дом мэрма - "Time has broken it down." ("Время его не пощадило.") Прочие Комар - "Takes life so it may live" ("Забирает жизнь, чтобы жить") Комар (пойман) - Шахматный слон (епископ) - "What does he pray for?"("Кому он молится?") Шахматный конь - "A cold, soulles horse" ("Холодный, бездушный конь.") Свинья-оборотень- "A Creature of the night!" ("Создание ночи") Призрак- "He has risen from the grave!" ("Он восстал из могилы"!) 'Мобы - Нейтральные животные' Коалослон Коалослон - Коалослон (след потерян)- "This trail leads nowhere." ("Этот след ведет в никуда.") Коалослон (найден)- "I sense the beast's presence nearby." (" Я чувствую присутсвие зверя поблизости.") Бифало Бифало - "What demented thoughts must lie behind those eyes." ("Какие безумные мысли скрываются за этими глазами.") Бифало (спит) - "What nightmares he must be having." ("Какие, должно быть, у него кошмары.") Бифало (бритый) - "His nakedness is now on display." ("Теперь его нагота выставлена на показ") Шерсть Бифало - "Somewhere, a beefalo is naked and cold." ("Где-то бродит бифало, голый и замерзший.") Рог Бифало - "It sounds like a beefalo field in there." ("Зввучит, как будто бы здесь пастбище бифало.") Малыш Бифало - "Enjoy your youth. Soon you will learn the terrors of the real world." ("Наслаждайся юнностью. Скоро ты познаешь ужасы реального мира.") Пчелы Пчела - "I'd steer clear of that stinger." ("Я бы держалась подальше от её жала.") Пчела (в инвентаре) - ????? Пчела-убийца - "A bee with a cold dead heart." ("Пчела с холодным мертвым сердцем") Пчела-убийца (в инвентаре)- "Be still little one." Жало - "Sharp and deadly." ("Острое и смертоносное.") Свиньи Свинья - "They are so standoffish." Свинья (союзник)- "I still feel alone." ("Я все еще чувствувую себя одиноко.") Свинья (мертва)- "He is better off, now." Свинная кожа - "It still has a tail on it." (Всё еще с хвостиком.) Голова свиньи - "Kill the pig. Spill his blood." ("Убей свинью. Пролей её кровь.") Лягушка Лягушка - "He is little and warty." ("Маленькая и бородавчатая.") Лягушка (спит) - "He's asleep." ("Она спит.") Лягушка (мертва)- "Life is small and short." ("Жизнь мала и коротка.") Коалослон- "A beast of solitude." Заяц- "What tormented inner lives they must have." Заячий мех- "It contains his fuzzy wuzzy essence." Заячья хижина- "It is not as edible as it looks." 'Мобы - пассивные животные' Бабочка Бабочка - "Pretty, but short-lived." ("Красивая, но живет не долго.") Бабочка (в инвентаре) - "I hold its life in my hands." ("Её жизнь в моих руках.") Птицы Ворон - "Take the beak from out my heart." ("Вынь свой жёсткий клюв из сердца моего.") Ворон (в инвентаре) - "He is mine." ("Он мой.") Перо Ворона - "A crow feather." ("Перо ворона.") Красная птица - "Does that mean spring is coming?" "Значит ли это, что весна пришла?" (Общая фраза) Красная птица (в инвентаре) - " He likes my pocket." ("Ему нравится мой карман.") Красная птица - "A redbird feather." ("Перо красной птицы.") Индюк - "Stupid bird! Get away from my berries!" ("Глупая птица! Отвали от моих ягод!") Честер Глаз на косточке- "It's looking into my soul." ("Оно смотрит мне в душу") Глаз на косточке (Честер мёртв, глаз закрыт)- "Not so much sleeping as... waiting." ("Не столько спит сколько... ждет.") Пепел от глаза на косточке- "The eyebone was consumed by fire when I teleported!" ("Костеглаз сгорел в огне, когда я телепортировалась") Честер- "A fuzzy ball of emptiness." ("Пушистый и пустой мячик") Кролик Кролик- "He is wandering mindlessly, oblivious to his fate." Кролик (в инвентаре)-"He is safely in my embrace." Светлячки Светлячки- "A tiny brightness in the dark." ("Маленькие огни в темноте") Светлячки(в инвентаре)- "Tiny lights, stranded from the world outside my pocket." Мандрагора Мандрагора - "The mighty mandrake. I should pick it at night." ("Могучая мандрагора. Нужно взять её ночью.") Мандрагора (Следует за игроком) - "Onward, my vegetable minion!" ("Вперед, мой растительный слуга!") Мандрагора (мертва) - "Alas, poor mandrake!" ("Увы, бедная мандрагора!") 'Мобы - Семейство высоких птиц' Высокая птица Высокая птица - "Free from the shackles of the sky." ("Свободна от оков неба.") Гнездо высокой птицы (пусто) - "The nest is empty." ("В гнезде пусто") Гнездо высокой птицы (с яйцом) - "That's quite an egg!" ("Большое яйцо!") Яйцо высокой птицы Яйцо высокой птицы - "So full of potential." ("Пеисполненно потенциала!") Яйцо высокой птицы (приготовлено)- "All that promise, snatched away. Not bad with bacon." Яйцо вылупляется - "A tiny fragile being, strugling towards the light." Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "I spared it the torment of living." Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "It cannot bear the heat." Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "Chilled by the darkness." Треснутое яйцо (прошло много времени)- "A life sooner begun is a life sooner ended." ("Жизнь, быстрее начавшаяся, быстрее закончится") Треснутое яйцо (прошло короткое время)- "Soon now." ("Скоро.") Smallbird Smallbird- "Hello there little one." Маленькая птица (голодна)- "Are you empty inside?" ("Ты пуста внутри?") Маленькая птица (умирает с голоду)- "A black hole from which seeds never return." ("Чёрная дыра, из которой никогда не возвращаются семена") Небольшая птица Птица-подросток- "Will you leave me to?" ("Покинешь ли ты меня?") Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "We all try to fill the void." Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "Your true nature is revealed!" 'Мобы - Боссы' Энт - "He's huge!" ("Он огромен!") Живое полено - "It is forever silently screaming." (" Это вечный молчаливый крик") Королева пауков - "She is regal in her horribleness." ("Она царственна в своей чудовищности.") Пайчья шляпа - "Time to stare into the abyss." ("Время смотреть в бездну.") Циклоп-олень - "Death incarnate!" ("Воплощение смерти!") Глаз циклопа - "What terrors it must see." ("Какие ужасы он видел.") 'Мобы - Другие' Максвелл - "I feel a strange kinship with him." ("Я чувствую странное родство с ним.") Король свиней - "Live it up while you can, Your majesty." ("Прожигайте жизнь пока можете, Ваше величество.") Эбигейл - "That's my twin sister, Abigail." (Это моя сестра-близнец Эбигейл.) 'Еда - Мясо' Мясо монстра- "Evilness pervades it." ("Пронизано злом.") Употребление мяса монстра- "That was not edible." ("Это было не съедобно") Приготовленное мясо монстра - "Cooked evil is still evil." ("Приготовленное зло, все еще зло.") Meat- "It is still bloody." ("Оно по-прежнему окровавленно") Cooked meat- "The blood has been cooked away." Drumstick- "I should gobble it." ("Я должна съесть это") Fried Drumstick- "Now it's even tastier." ("Теперь стало еще вкуснее") Fish- "Now I shall eat for a day." ("Теперь я буду есть весь день") Cooked Fish- "Grilled to perfection." ("Приготовлено до совершенства") Morsel- "It smells like tiny fear." ("Оно пахнет как крошечный страх") Cooked Morsel- "Fire has purified it." ("Огонь очистил это") Koalefant Trunk- "I would have preferred the ears." Koalefant Trunk Steak- "It looks even worse now." Frog Legs- "I've heard it's a delicacy." Cooked Frog Legs- "Tastes like chicken." ("На вкус как курица.") 'Еда - Фрукты' Гранат - "It looks like the inside of an alien's brain." ("Похож на мозг пришельца.") Разрезаный гранат - "Haute Cuisine!" ("Высшая кухня!") Дуриан - "Oh it smells!" ("Ох. он воняет!") Вонючий Дуриан - "Now it smells even worse!" ("Теперь он пахнет еще хуже!") Питайа - "What a weird fruit." ("Что за странный фрукт.") Приготовленная Питайа - "Still weird." ("Всё еще странный.") Ягоды - "These berries are tart." ("Эти ягоды вкусные.") Жареные ягоды - "I don't think heat improved them." ("Не думаю, что от жара они стали лучше.") 'Еда - Овощи' Кукуруза - "High in fructose!" ("Богата на фруктозу!") Попкорн- "High in fructose!" ("Богат на фруктозу!") Морковь (в земле)- "The earth is making plantbabies." ("Земля выращивает овощедеток") Морковь (в инвентаре)- "It's a carrot." ("Это морковь.") Тыква- "It's as big as my head!" ("Она большая, как моя голова!") Приготовленная тыква- "How did it turn into a pie..." ("Как это превратить в пирог...") Баклажан - "It doesn't look like an egg." ("Что-то он не очень похож на яйцо") (игра слов: по английски баклажан - Eggplant, что дословно переведится как яйцо-растение.) Тушеный баклажан - "It's even less eggy." ("Еще менее яичен.") 'Еда - Блюда из казана' Большинство рецептов - "I cooked it myself!" ("Я приготовила это сама!") 'Еда - Другое' Семена - "Life, or at least the promise of it." ("Жизнь, или, по крайней мере, её обещание.") Жареные семена - "I cooked all the life out of 'em." ("Я выварила из них всю жизнь.") Мед - "A sweet, but fleeting treat." ("Сладостное но мимолетное наслаждение.") Лепестки - "I have destroyed something beautiful." ("Я уничтожила нечто красивое.") Крылья бабочки - "No more can the butterfly soar." ("Не парить бабочке больше.") Масло - "I wasn't expecting that." ("Такого я не ожидала.") Перегной - "Everything turns to waste eventually." ("В итоге всё обращается в отходы.") 'Режим приключения' Дверь Максвелла - "What technological terror is this?" ("Что это за технологический ужас?") Радио Радио (На постаменте в начале уровня) - "That rod looks useful!" Радио (в инвентаре) Радио (холодно) - "The source is distant." Радио (тепло) - "The wickedness draws closer." Радио (теплее) - "It is very close now." Радио (горячо) - "Something wicked it here!" Радио (Портал запущен) - "Now my machine can work!" Ловушка Максвелла - "Death when i least expect it." 'Разное' Рубин- "Red like my heart's blood." ("Красен как моё кровоточащее сердце.") Сапфир- "Blue like... er... a sad bird?" ("Синий как... эм... грустная птица?") Волосы с бороды - "That's just nasty." ("Это просто гадко.") Навоз - "Life is blood and this." ("Жизнь это кровь и это.") Пепел - "All that's left after fire has done its job." ("Это всё, что осталось, когда огонь окончил свою работу.") Предметы из могил. Сплавленные шарики - "They are just melted together." ("Они просто таяли вместе.") Поддельная дудка Казу- "It's just a cheap replica." ("Это просто дешевая рептика.") Узел Горда - "The knot is stuck. Forever." ("Узел застрял. Навсегда.") Гном - "It must be some kind of religious artifact." ("Должно быть, какой-то религиозный артефакт.") Маленькая ракета - "Sadly, it's too small for me to escape on." ("Печально, что она слишком мала для меня, чтобы сбежать.") Изношенные провода- "Their electricy carrying days are over." ("Дни их электропроводимости закончились.") Бильбоке - "I have no time for fun and games!" ("У меня нет времени на игры и веселье!") Hardened Rubber Bung - "Great. All my tub stopping needs are met." Перепутанные пуговицы - "I'm more of a zipper person, myself." ("Я предпочитаю молнии.") Second-hand Dentures- "I hope I get out of here before I needed these." Лгущий робот - "He whispers beautiful lies to me." ("Он нашёптывает мне красивую ложь.") Сморщеное щупальце - "I'm not sure what I should do with a dessicated tentacle." ("Не знаю, что мне делать со сморщенным щупальцем.") 'Прочие фразы' Перевел zomboos, но т.к. оригинал - английский, игра слов встречается часто, и переводить трудно. Общее (?)- "It is unmentionable." ("Это неприлично!") Боевой клич- "Death will find you!" ("Смерть найдет тебя!") Боевой клич (Добыча)- "Suffer, worm!" ("Страдай, червяк!") Боевой клич (Свинья)- "Let death embrace you." ("Обнимись со смертью!) Боевой клич (Паук)- "I shall send you to the other side." ("Я буду писать тебе на тот свет!") Боевой клич (Паук-воин)- "I will be your end." ("Я стану твоей смертью!") Покидает схватку - "You shall live. For now." ("Ты будешь жить. Пока что.") Факел (Сгорел)- "Darkness has returned." ("Тьма вернулась.") Бумеранг (Ударилась)- "OW! That was karma." ("ОЙ! Кажется, это карма.") Сумерки- "The darkness will be here soon, I must prepare." ("Тма скоро будет, я должна подготовиться!") Выходит на свет- "And there was light!" ("И тут был свет!") Приближается тьма- "The darkness has swallowed me." ("Тьма поглотила меня!") Действия в темноте- "The darkness! It is too dark!" ("Тьма! Так темно!") Не может что-то сделать- "I can't do anything right." ("Я ничего правильно не могу!") Чарли - "Demon! Show yourself!" ("Покажись, демон!") Чарли (атакует)- "I'm attacked!" ("Я атакованна!") Гончие приближаются- "The hounds are baying." ("Собаки лают") Инвентарь полон- "I can carry no more." ("Я не могу больше унести") Ест- "YUM!" ("НЯМ!") Ест (Испорченная еда)- "That food was nearing the end of its lifetime." ("Эта еда заканчивает свое существование.") Ест (Лежалая еда)- "Was that stale?" ("Оно было несвежее?") Ест (Испорченная еда) - "That was not edible." ("Это несъедобно!) Прыжок в червоточину- "I emerge into this world once more." ("Я появляюсь в этом мире снова.") Примечания *"I have become the destroyer of worlds." ‒ обрывок цитаты из Бхагавад-Гиты (полная версия звучит как "Я стал смертью, разрушителем миров"), которую в ХХ веке повторил Дж. Р. Оппенгеймер, "отец" атомной бомбы. *"And there was light!" ‒ ("Да будет свет!") цитата из Ветхого Завета. *"Alas, poor mandrake!" - отсылка к цитате "Alas, poor Yorick!" ("Бедный Йорик!") из знаменитого монолога Гамлета. *"Take thy beak from out my heart" - цитата из стихотворения Эдгара По "Ворон" Категория:Цитаты персонажей Категория:Персонажи